Boruto Uzumaki
is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, as well as a descendant of the Hyūga clan. He is a member of Team Konohamaru. Background Boruto is the first child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. On one peaceful morning, during winter time in Konoha, he and his younger sister Himawari came running out to embrace their father while he was training outside. After which, they started a snowball fight, along with their mother.The Last: Naruto the Movie Years later, on the morning of Naruto's inauguration as Hokage, Hinata asked her two children to wake their father up and when Himawari was unable to do so, Boruto proceeded to yell and jump on their father, effectively waking him up. While getting ready to go out, Boruto and Himawari got into an argument about taking her stuffed panda toy to the ceremony, which escalated to the toy being ripped in half. Despite Boruto's apology, Himawari, in her anger, awakened her Byakugan and began attacking him. Naruto quickly rushed in to see what all the commotion was about and tried to calm Himawari down, however she refused to listen. When Naruto stood in front of Boruto, Himawari knocked her father out by hitting his tenketsu in a single strike, making Boruto flee throughout the house in fear.The Day Naruto Became Hokage Personality Like his father and late paternal grandmother in their youth, Boruto is rambunctious, mischievous, stubborn, and bold, and he inherited a verbal tic: . Despite his impish demeanor, Boruto has shown some signs of being well-mannered and polite, but not to the point of being formal like his mother, and is considerate of other people's feelings.Chapter 700+1Chapter 700+3, pages 3-7 He is also very protective and attentive of his younger sister to the point where he warned his father to be at Himawari's birthday party or else he would never forgive him.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Although he loves his father, Boruto's relationship with him grew more complicated as Naruto's duties as Hokage detracted him from spending enough time with his family, which made Boruto feel neglected, as well as resentful to the Hokage title. Boruto would occasionally pull pranks such as defacing the Hokage Monument just to seek his father's attention. Boruto would react with dismay at the mention of him following in the footsteps of his father and grandfather, and often felt like he lived in their shadows. As a result, Boruto tended to rebel against his father and would use any means to surpass his legacy. Due to never experiencing any of the hardships that both his parents had gone through during childhood, Boruto became quite arrogant with his natural skills and failed to understand the meaning of being a shinobi. Unlike his parents who strive to work hard and never give up, Boruto lacked the motivation to take his training seriously, even resorting to cheating if it meant getting the task done easier, whether at video games or at life. The overbearing attitude affected not only his shinobi performance, but also his relationship with his team-mates. However, after being caught cheating, removed from the Chūnin Exams, and seeing his father nearly die, this experience changed Boruto, making him understand the meaning of being a shinobi, and respect the title of Hokage and his father. Through Sasuke Uchiha's tutelage, Boruto later decided to take the same path as his teacher, wanting to become a shinobi who protects and supports from the shadows. Despite Boruto often arguing with his team-mate Sarada Uchiha, who in turn finds him annoying, they have a sense of respect for each other that is more civil than it had been for their fathers when they were kids. Initially, Boruto scoffed at Sarada's dream of becoming Hokage,Chapter 700+10, page 17 but after discovering the path he wanted to take, Boruto still admitted that although he does not wish to become Hokage, he would support Sarada in achieving her dream. Appearance Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Boruto Naruto Exhibition.png|Boruto's academy student attire. Boruto's Shinobi Attire.png|Boruto's shinobi attire. Boruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having his blond hair and blue eyes. He has three long bangs that hang over his forehead and the rest of his hair flares out on the sides and back, and has an on the top of his head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. From his mother, he inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. He has two whisker markings on each cheek — which was influenced by Kurama's chakra, as a jinchūriki's offspring. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, that had a red fire symbol on the left breast matching an insignia his mother once wore on her jacket in Part I, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. On Boruto's jacket behind, there was a symbol that resembled a bolt. Worn with this outfit were a pair of flat white sandals. In the epilogue, Boruto wore a black tracksuit with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, which he wore open and cuts off at the midriff, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. In subsequent illustrations, Boruto had worn a V-neck-style shirt and similarly-shaped white sandals. By the time of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, he wears a longer black tracksuit jacket and has switched out for the style of standard high-top shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, he wears with this a black Konoha forehead protector and black open-toed boots. He later inherits the original orange tracksuit that Naruto wore during Part I, wearing it in the same fashion as his black tracksuit, with the jacket being open. Along with Naruto's tracksuit, he is seen wearing Sasuke's scratched forehead protector. Like his father, Boruto dons bandages on his right arm after he injures it in his battle with Momoshiki. Abilities Unlike his late-blooming parents, Boruto was recognised as a prodigy by the time he became a shinobi.Website confirmed it on the Character Sheets saying: Boruto 神童 -- Which means prodigy. Before graduating from the Academy, he showed noticeably sharp battle instincts and a degree of taijutsu and ninjutsu proficiency while playing with his father. Ninjutsu Boruto has shown the ability to use high ranking ninjutsu, despite being only a genin. He's shown proficiency in using the Shadow Clone Technique, which he is able to skilfully switch places between himself and the clone. Boruto can use his grandfather's technique, the Rasengan, after it was taught to him by his sensei. Just like his teacher's was as a child, Boruto's Rasengan is smaller than the average size. Eventually though, he was able to create a standard sized Rasengan after more training. Sasuke also taught Boruto how to curve his shuriken in Shurikenjutsu, increasing their accuracy and lethality. Nature Transformation Unlike his predecessors, Boruto is capable of throwing the Rasengan by applying the Wind Release nature transformation,Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel and letting it vanish mid-flight. Taijutsu Boruto has shown a degree of taijutsu proficiency since he was an academy student, being able to spar with his father's shadow clones. He is capable of using the Gentle Fist fighting style to a limited extent, since he does not possess the Byakugan to aim for the enemy's tenketsu. Epilogue When classes at the Academy were dismissed, Boruto told his classmates that he would show them a prank. The new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō tried to convince him not to pursue it because of the Kage Summit that was about to commence; he replied that being able to pull off a prank despite the heightened security would prove their talent as shinobi. In the end, none of his peers joined in on his prank, though an intrigued Sarada followed and observed his handiwork: defacing the Hokage Monument statues with red paint, just as his own father had done once before. Knowing that his father would come to punish him, Boruto prepared to ambush him with a well-timed shuriken, but was stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared using the Body Flicker Technique. While reprimanding Boruto, Naruto recognised that his son was acting out as an attempt to get his attention, and explained that he has to be a father to everyone in the village, so he can't always give Boruto as much attention as he would like. He asked Boruto to endure this hardship, because "true shinobi were those who endure". Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class would be going through graduation exams in a week, Boruto went off to vandalise his father's Hokage statue to instigate a round of tag as well as a training session with Naruto using his shadow clones. With Sarada watching and helping Boruto extend the length of the game, Shikamaru Nara arrived and ended the game, much to his annoyance. Later, Boruto was sent by his mother to deliver a lunch to Naruto for his trip. To Boruto's annoyance, the Hokage had already left. While Boruto was content with just leaving it at that, Sarada and Chōchō suddenly appeared, with the Uchiha insisting that they would give it to the Hokage. While Boruto was reluctant, Sarada insisted to do it on the grounds it was made by someone who loves Naruto. Seeing how important this was to Sarada, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let the kunoichi do as she pleased. After Sarada returned, Boruto thanked her for delivering the lunch, only for Sarada to thank him for giving her the opportunity to figure out what she wanted to do with her career. When he asked her what it was, Sarada answered to become Hokage, an idea Boruto only scoffed at. Boruto: Naruto the Movie After becoming a genin, Boruto is assigned with Sarada and Mitsuki to Team Konohamaru. They are given a mission to capture a panda, but gets into an argument with Sarada over which panda they are meant to capture. Konohamaru praises Boruto for being able to perform the Shadow Clone Technique, though Boruto is bothered when Konohamaru points out that he is more likely to lose against Sarada. When they report to Naruto, Boruto gets into an argument with his father when Naruto asks his son to address him as "The Seventh" rather than "Dad". Angered that his father is still spending more time working, Boruto reminds Naruto that it's Himawari's birthday and he better be at home or else Boruto will never forgive him. Sarada informs him that the Chūnin Exams are coming up and she wants him to take his training seriously so that she can get closer to her dream of being Hokage. Boruto makes it obvious that he has little to no interest in the competition because he doesn't understand the meaning of being a ninja. It is hinted that Boruto has romantic feelings for Sarada, due to her commenting how clear his blue eyes were and Boruto blushed because she was directly in his face and freaked out when Mitsuki came between them. At his sister's birthday party, Boruto was angry when it turned out that his father used a Shadow Clone to attend the party and was still at work. Enraged, he lashed out at his mother and threw his father's old, tattered uniform out the window. Thinking Naruto was at the front door, Boruto was ready to punch him, but found that it was Sasuke Uchiha instead, who was asking if Naruto was home. Learning that Sasuke is Naruto's rival and admiring him, Boruto demanded to become his apprentice. Sasuke said he would allow him on the condition that Boruto perform the Rasengan. Boruto tries and fails, so Sasuke told him to come back once he learned to master the technique. Boruto then pushes for Konohamaru to train him and teach him how to perform the Rasengan. However, Boruto struggles with the training, and by the time he is able to learn it, the Rasengan he creates is too small. Nevertheless, with some encouragement from Sarada, Sasuke agrees to take him under his wing and prepare him for the Chūnin Exams so that Boruto can impress Naruto. Boruto asks Sasuke about Naruto's weaknesses and Sasuke elaborating about the hardships Naruto endured to become Hokage intrigues Boruto. When the Chūnin Exams begin, Boruto, along with Sarada and Mitsuki, excel in the competitions. After winning the first round, Boruto was annoyed with Naruto congratulating him via email, but after winning the second round, he was happy and touched when Naruto congratulated him in person and voiced his pride in him. In the third round, Boruto was matched against Shikadai Nara and won after cornering him with multiple Shadow Clones. However, Naruto noticed that Boruto wore a device that stores ninjutsu techniques on his forearm and was disappointed that Boruto has been cheating throughout the exams. He takes his son's forehead protector, deems Shikadai as the winner, and disqualifies Boruto and tells him they will talk when they get home. Angry, Boruto berates him for giving him a lecture when Naruto is never home and therefore doesn't understand that a lecture from his father is something that Boruto wants. Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki appear soon after and start attacking the arena, causing massive chaos. Boruto tries to fight Momoshiki with his device only for Momoshiki to absorb all of his attacks, leaving him scared and defenceless, however Naruto jumps in to protect his son just in time. They are then joined by Sasuke and Sarada. When Sarada shows fear at Momoshiki's impressive display of his strength, Boruto creates a Shadow Clone to protect Sarada. While trying to defend themselves as well as well as all the people evacuating, Naruto ends up sacrificing himself to protect Boruto, Sasuke, and Sarada from Momoshiki's jutsu and asks Sasuke to take care of Boruto before disappearing and Boruto falls unconscious. When he wakes up, he finds that his mother, Hinata, is being healed by Sakura due to her attempts to save Naruto. Feeling guilty for how he treated his father, Boruto finds his father's old uniform in his office and puts it on, and Sasuke comments how idiotic he looks compared to Naruto. Sasuke gives Boruto his former forehead protector to wear and Boruto decides to go with Sasuke to rescue his father. Teaming up with Sasuke and the four other Kage, they teleport to the dimension where Naruto and the two enemies are, and engage in battle. Boruto watched as Naruto and Sasuke fought against Kinshiki, who was later absorbed by Momoshiki. Boruto was protected by Sasuke from Momoshiki's attacks and encouraged by Sasuke that he can give his best. With his father's help, Boruto is able to create a giant Rasengan while Sasuke holds Momoshiki off long enough for Boruto to hit the Ōtsutsuki with his Rasengan, destroying him. As a result, Boruto's right arm is severally burned, but he and Naruto reconcile their differences. From this experience, Boruto concludes that he wants to be a ninja like Sasuke and tells Sarada that he has no interest in becoming Hokage, but he supports Sarada's dream of becoming Hokage and he will protect her no matter what, making her blush. Boruto then asks Mitsuki about his parentage, and the latter reveals that he is the son of Orochimaru, shocking Sarada, who then asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father while Boruto keeps asking them who Orochimaru is. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". His name is a reference to his cousin Neji, whose name means . * Boruto and Himawari were the only known descendants of the Hyūga clan who did not initially possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700.Article on cinemacafe (Japanese) While Himawari was confirmed to possess the Byakugan, Boruto has yet to be shown awakening or using it. * When Boruto defaced the Hokage Monument, he wrote insults on the faces of all the Hokage with the exception of Kakashi Hatake's, on whose he only painted lips. Quotes * (To Shikadai) "A real shinobi can pull a prank without them even noticing!"Chapter 700, page 4 * (To Sarada) "Hmph… 'Hokage'… That's weak." * (To his father) "Who needs parents if they're like you?" * (To Sasuke) "Make me your student! I want to defeat my dad!" References es:Bolt Uzumaki id:Boruto Uzumaki it:Boruto Uzumaki pl:Boruto Uzumaki pt-br:Boruto Uzumaki ru:Боруто Узумаки